


I've been beaten by the ones that get me off

by jdalex



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Painplay, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 19:43:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdalex/pseuds/jdalex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry can’t get enough, he’s on fire now and Liam’s consuming him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've been beaten by the ones that get me off

**Author's Note:**

> Title credit goes to "Chalk Outline" by Three Days Grace.

Harry’s been asking for it all day honestly. He’s done everything in his power to bug Liam, running his fingers through Liam’s hair because Liam _hates it_ when he messes up his hair. That was one of the first rules he put down when they first got together, ‘ _You can only touch my hair when we fuck.’_ So Harry knows that it’s irking him to no end. He also may be hanging off Niall more than would be deemed appropriate considering Harry isn’t single and Niall knows this. But it’s not like Liam doesn’t trust Niall because he definitely does, it’s just he knows Harry’s doing this to get to him and _its fucking working._

It’s towards the end of the day when Liam’s patience finally wears thin. They’re on the bus, slowly making their way towards the hotel they’ll be shacking up in tonight when Harry kisses Zayn full on the mouth. Normally this really wouldn’t be that big of a deal because Liam knows Harry, knows he likes to kiss people because Harry just likes kissing. Liam also knows that Harry loves him and would rather kiss him over anyone else it’s just with all that’s happened today already and then to top it off this is too much for him to handle.

His fists slam down on the table and suddenly there are 4 wide sets of eyes on him, one more worried than the rest. His jaw flexes and he grits his teeth. Zayn’s about to go into saying something of a ‘don’t worry Liam I know he’s yours’ but Liam stops him before he can even open his mouth.

“Harry. A word.” is all that’s said and he can feel how thick the tension is, almost tangible in the cramped space. He stalks towards the bathroom, aware of Harry trailing behind him, expression akin to a scolded puppy. As soon as the door is shut behind the both of them, Liam has Harry pressed up against the sink, lips crashed against each other and he feels Harry go slack in his hold. He licks hotly at the seam of Harry’s lips and Harry parts them willingly, allowing Liam’s tongue to intrude. There’s no fight for dominance, Liam’s won before they even started kissing and Harry just lets him push his body harder into the sink. He shoves his body in between Harry’s legs and Harry parts them like the whore he is for Liam.

He bites hard into Harry’s bottom lip and relishes in the broken moan that leaves his boyfriend’s lips. “Can Zayn kiss you like that?” Liam growls, pulling away to look at Harry, his lips are already kiss swollen and he can feel Harry’s half hard in his trousers.

“No.” Harry already sounds breathless.

Liam smirks a bit, “You’re my whore aren’t you?”

Harry whines, “Yes, only yours Liam, I promise.”

“You’re so infuriating, you know that? You’ve been teasing me all day, waiting for me to snap because this is what you wanted isn’t it?”

Harry whimpers slightly but nods none the less.

“Well I’ll give you what you want you little slut. You’ll have to be punished though, for torturing me. I think spanking is in order when we get back to the room don’t you?”

Liam watches as Harry’s eyes dilate further, the emerald green giving way to a dark murky lust filled gaze and Liam can feel the sneer twisting his lips.

+

Harry takes a deep breath, letting his muscles relax and his fingers flex into the mattress as he waits. Liam is quiet behind him, he always is when they do this. There’s a small touch of fingers at the base of his spine and that’s all the warning he gets before Liam’s hand is coming down hard on his right arse cheek. His body jolts because of the force of it but he contains his noises and slowly exhales out of his nose as he whispers “One.”

Liam’s fingers curve into the groove of his flesh, watching as the pale skin reddens under his touch. Harry focuses on keeping his body calm and when the second blow comes, he barely moves, “Two.” He whispers, he was already half hard before this even started but now he’s trembling with utter lust as his cock is twitching, standing at full attention.

The third, fourth and fifth all come at once, one right after the other and his arse is starting to sting. Liam’s body shifts and there’s a gentle tap on his left cheek before the sixth one lands. “Six” he exhales, relieved that Liam’s moved to his other side.

It becomes a blur then, stinging smacks and his eyes have started to water but he continues to count them out because if he misses once, Liam will start over and Harry’s not sure he can handle that tonight. His cock is aching between his legs and his limbs have started to lose feeling because his body is ready to drop to the mattress, hips wanting to rut into the sheets for any sort of friction. Liam wouldn’t like that though and he doesn’t want to be punished, if he pleases Liam he’ll get off sooner anyway.

Liam lands another one and Harry’s eyes flutter as pleasure and pain shoot up his back, “Fifteen.”

“Do you think you’ve had enough babe?”

Harry’s heart is racing and right now, he’s not sure what Liam wants his answer to be. He glances over his shoulder and catches those brown eyes filled to the brim with lust and swallows hard. “No, I need to be punished further.” He lets out a soft breath of relief as he realizes this was the response Liam was looking for as a smirk forms on Liam’s petal pink lips.

“Why don’t we make it an even twenty? That seems about right.”

Harry nods before staring ahead of him again.

“Drop down onto your forearms.”

Harry reacts immediately, dropping his weight down and settling into the new position. Liam’s shuffling around again and when he finally quits, Harry feels the hot, hard of line Liam’s erection against the point of his hip and he has to latch onto his bottom lip to stop himself from moaning aloud. A tiny whimper does seep through and Liam chuckles, “You’re gagging for my cock aren’t you?”

Harry nods frantically, “ _Yes_ ” he hisses, in the back of his mind though, he knows that tonight he probably won’t get it. Liam hums in acknowledgement before turning back to Harry’s arse. The spank was angled well into the curve of his thigh and Harry’s cock is begging for release as the spank was so tantalizingly close to his balls. “Sixteen.” He grits out, voice sounding wrecked and he notices the way Liam’s subtly rutting his cock against Harry’s hip.

The next one lands on his sore left cheek and the eighteenth one follows shortly after. This time however, Liam reaches under Harry and strokes his prick just once and Harry chokes because he sucked in a breath so fast. He can hear the sound of Liam working himself in hand and he wishes he could voice his want to do that because truth be told _he is_ gagging for Liam’s cock, in any way he can get it.

The nineteenth one lands even closer and Harry’s whimpering as tears are forming at the crease of his eyelids when Liam strikes his balls just enough to sting. His head drops in between his shoulders and now he can see how swollen and red his cock is, dripping pre-come onto the sheets below and he buries his head into his bicep to focus.

“Last one.” Liam murmurs quietly and Harry knows what the means, he can make noise now, after this last spank is delivered. Sure enough, the stinging smack comes, Harry grits out “twenty” before he’s moaning and whimpering and pleading with Liam. There’s a bit of a pause on Liam’s part before he’s groaning and splashing warm come onto Harry’s sore backside.

Harry whines at the feeling and Liam’s strong hands take hold of his hips to flip him onto his back. Harry feels weak and when Liam takes his cock in hand he throws his head back, thrashing about on the bed. Liam starts thumbing the head of his cock, and he’s coming quickly, kicking wetly over Liam’s fist and streaking up his torso.

He’s drained now, chest heaving as he catches his breath and all he can do is watch as Liam goes to get a wet rag and comes back to clean him up. He musters as much of an affectionate smile as he can and Liam leans over and places a sweet kiss to his forehead. Liam heads back to the bathroom for a minute before returning and is pulling Harry closer to him on the relatively clean side of the mattress, away from Harry’s come and tears.

Harry falls limp against Liam’s side and his eyelids are so heavy he can barely keep them open. “Wasn’t too much was it love?” Liam questions quietly, fingers stroking through Harry’s curls.

Harry hums and then shakes his head, “No, was perfect.”

“You would tell me if it was too much though right? If it hurt too much?”

Harry nods, “Course. I’ll use my word.”

“Good,” Liam mutters before kissing Harry’s head, “love you.”

“Love you too.”

+

Harry’s sore the next day, which is no surprise. It doesn’t bother him though, he’ll gladly have a sore arse for the rest of his life if it means he can have an orgasm like he did last night, every night. It’s not too difficult to hide his discomfort for the boys either, no one smacks him since he and Liam announced they were together (Liam’s a tad possessive and Harry revels in it). All he has to worry about is not sitting down too quickly because he’s done it once today and the shooting pain in his arse is an indication not to do it again.

They’re in the lounge of some radio station now, waiting for another interview to start and Harry’s fidgeting, he can’t sit still for more than a few minutes before he’s up and pacing around the room. Niall’s now muttering for him to ‘calm down mate, yer giving me a headache’. He can’t though and he has no idea why. He makes his way over to the food table they have set up and he picks at a few things. He doesn’t notice Liam’s presence until he feels a hand on his waist and lips pressing against his cheek and the familiar smell of Liam engulfs him. He smiles but continues grazing until he feels a very light press of hand against his arse and he freezes. Liam nuzzles into his hair before squeezing tightly. Harry gasps, a low whine in the back of his throat sounds and he melts back into Liam’s touch.

“You’re still tender.” Liam says but his touch doesn’t decrease, he’s persistent and Harry’s cock is definitely starting to show interest. He glances around the room, Niall’s  immersed in the plate of food in his lap, Louis’ on his phone, and Zayn’s eyes are dropping in way that signals he’s about to nod off.

His heart starts racing, and he stutters a bit when he speaks, “L-liam, not here. This isn’t – we can’t – interview.”

“I suppose we should move to a more private location hm?”

Harry can’t find his words and Liam takes that as confirmation because he’s pulling Harry along a corridor before opening the first door he comes across. It’s a storage closet but it’ll do. Liam’s hands find Harry’s waist and flip him around, pushing his body up against the wall and Harry’s cheek smushes into the concrete.

Liam works open Harry’s fly and slides his trousers down his legs, pooling at his ankles. He taps Harry on the arse harder than normal and Harry’s stomach muscles clench, teeth sinking into his bottom lip. Liam garbs onto the waistband of Harry’s underwear and tugs them down his legs as well and Harry hisses when his cock springs free. Liam’s hand is back at his bum but he’s rubbing gently now although it’s enough to cause Harry to tremble.

“Look how red you are.” Liam sounds amazed and his fingers clench into Harry’s flesh just a little harder. Harry whines, babbles something of the sort of Liam’s name and pushes his arse out. He can hear Liam chuckle before his teeth sink into Harry’s earlobe. “What do you want Harry?”

He whimpers, “Anything, fuck Liam, I don’t care.”

Liam chuckles again but Harry can hear him shuffling out of his trousers as well and his cock throbs when he thinks he might actually get Liam inside him. “Do you want me to fuck you, snap my hips up against that sore little arse of yours?”

Harry moans, his thought process flat-lining as he loses all method of speech. Liam digs into his pocket and pulls out a tiny bottle of lube because honestly he’s been thinking about this all day, his self-control can be just as bad as Harry’s some days. His fingers dig into the fabric of Harry’s shirt and he knows he’s probably stretching out the cotton but he can’t bring himself to care. Harry lifts his arms and then the shirt’s forgotten about on the floor.

Liam pushes one hand into Harry’s back, pressing his chest against the cool wall while his other hand slicks up his cock. “Do you want me to stretch you?” Liam asks because sometimes Harry really doesn’t want him to, he wants to feel the sharp burn.

Harry’s reply is almost inaudible and Liam would have had to ask again if it weren’t for the shake of his head that follows. Harry’s left hand flattens out against the wall and his fingers clasp at the thin air, grasping for some sort of purchase, coming up short and realizing he just has to take it, let Liam use him. He can sense the heat of Liam’s thighs behind his own before he feels the nudge of Liam’s cock at his entrance.

As Liam pushes in, the burn starts and grows the further he sinks in. When their hips meet, Harry can feel the sting of tears at his eyes and bats his eyes quickly to rid the wetness. He hears Liam give a long exhale before pulling out and thrusting back in causes Harry’s hips to push into the wall. Harry clenches around Liam’s cock when their hips meet, causing Liam to growl before quickly finding a maddening rhythm.

Harry already feels over sensitized, with the burn of not being opened up properly, Liam’s hips slapping against his sore bum and his cock is trapped between his stomach and the rough texture of the wall in front of him. A part of him wants to scream, tell Liam to stop but another part, a bigger part, is begging for it to continue because it literally hurts so good.

Liam’s hips are pistoning into him relentlessly as his teeth are digging into Harry’s soft skin, leaving crescent marks on his shoulder as he suppresses his moans. Harry whimpers in response, sick feelings of thrill running up and down his spine.  He can already feel his release barreling down on him and fresh tears spring free when Liam pulls his hips from the wall and latches a secure grip around the base of his cock. “You can’t come yet.” And he squeezes harder just to accentuate his point.

Harry sounds like he’s sobbing, body trembling hard against Liam’s hard stature. He can’t focus on anything but the fire in his groin that’s so close to igniting he feels he’s about to burn alive. Liam’s grunting, breathing hard into Harry’s neck and all his sounds are going straight to Harry’s cock, he can feel himself twitching constantly against Liam’s tight hold and knows he’d have come already by now.

He spreads both his palms out against the wall in front of him and starts pushing back against Liam’s thrusts. The pleasure’s driving him mad and he’s muttering nonsense, pleas and obscenities slipping from his lips. His arse is red and raw, the pressure never ceases as Liam’s ramming hard and Harry can’t get enough, he’s on fire now and Liam’s consuming him.

“Please Liam, please, please, please.”

Liam’s left hand comes to his hip bone, squeezing roughly into the skin and Harry knows that’s going to bruise but he doesn’t care, he wants more of it and none it all at the same time. He can’t make out his own thoughts anymore because it feels like all his nerve endings are screaming at him for something, _anything_ to happen to make it all stop.

Liam’s thrusts are uneven and choppy now as he nears orgasm. His teeth sink further into Harry’s flesh, breaking the surface and he groans low and long in his throat when his release crashes over him.

The feeling of Liam’s come filling him up is enough to make his cock ache painfully and he continues to plead with Liam for his own relief. Without warning, Liam starts jerking him quickly, too rough and too tight but it’s perfect and Harry’s sight whites out as he comes and comes, splashing long white ribbons onto the wall. Moaning out long and high, voice cracking, and his body continues to shake longer after as he slowly comes down from his high.

He’s breathing so hard it’s the only thing he can hear and he can feel Liam’s sweat slicked skin behind him, forehead pushed between his shoulder blades. His muscles are quivering, hands trembling as he slowly drops them down to his sides and his thighs shake as Liam’s come slowly drips down them.

“You’re bleeding.” Liam says, voice soft and Harry’s too exhausted to care about that.

He feels the light press of cloth against the wound that has formed red and angry on his skin and hisses softly, eyes falling shut. Liam dabs away the excess blood before reaching down gently and cleaning the remnants of himself on Harry’s arse, his thighs. Harry lets out an unsteady breath as Liam cleans him up. Then he’s slowly turning Harry around and nuzzling into his neck, wrapping his arms around the younger boy’s slim hips. He kisses at Harry’s throat before sinking down and pulling Harry’s pants and trousers back up. Kissing a trail back up his body as he rises and then finally planting a loving one on Harry’s lips. Harry sighs into the kiss, opening his mouth submissively to Liam and wrapping his arms around Liam’s neck, their tongues pushing together softly.

“Love you, love you so much.” Liam mutters against his lips, landing sweet, short kisses on his boyfriend’s mouth before turning and picking up Harry’s shirt that was long forgotten about. Harry dresses and let’s Liam shower him with more affection before Liam’s turning towards the door, gradually pulling Harry with him.

Niall’s in the hallway, glaring at the both of them and they freeze. “You fucking cunts. I’ve covered your arses because the god damn interview was supposed to start 10 minutes ago and as a thank you I’ve decided Harry’s cooking for me for the next week.”

Harry blushes, heat spreading from his cheeks down to his neck and he bites onto his lip to stop from laughing. Liam’s smiling affectionately at Niall, however, before saying, “Thanks mate you’re the best.”

Niall scoffs, grabs for Harry’s hand before pulling them back to the rest of the people waiting for them, “You pricks.” He mumbles under his breath but Harry’s hugging up his back and whispering things like ‘love you Nialler’ ‘You’re the absolute best’ and ‘I’ll cook you anything you want’ so really, Niall’s not all that mad.


End file.
